Immune in the Zombacalypse
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse occurs, Nagito is bitten. He hides it from his new friends because he doesn't want to worry them, but why is he not turning? Follow him as he and his new friends survive the apocalypse. Takashi x Saeko OC x ? Rated M for gore, boobs, and tons of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's me, Rwanime442. I'm back with a new story, well it's technically not. It's actually the first story I ever worked on, Immune in the Zombacolypse, a High School of the Dead story. I had first worked on it on my last computer, I also had a Fanfiction account. It was going to the first story I ever uploaded. Sadly, it bit the dust and the story, along with my previous account was lost. After a year I finally decided to upload it. However, this version is bit different than the first one. The thing that's different is my OC, since I don't remember anything about him in the first version. I decided to make Nagito Ishikawa the protagonist of my story. If any of you read my story, P3: A Different Journey, you know who he is. Enough talking, I need to do the disclaimer.**

**I don't own High School of the Dead, it's owned by...whoever owns it. I do own Nagito, though.**

**4 days before Z-day**

A boy arrived at the gates of Fujimi High School. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, brown hair and glasses. His name was Nagito Ishikawa, seventeen years old. He was a new student. When he was seven, he and his parents were in a car accident headed to Destinyland Amusement Park. Both his parents were killed, but he survived. A head injury he suffered permanently damaged his eyes, forcing him to wear glasses. Ever since then, he has been transferred from school to school, town to town, relative to relative. His aunt and uncle wanted him out of their hair so they had decided to enroll him to this school. The school had payed to put him in an apartment that was a short walk from the school.

_I'll probaly get bullied at this school, too. _He thought to himself.

As he was lost in thought, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oww..." Nagito muttered.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" A female voice said. The girl had pink hair tied in pigtails and golden eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Nagito said nervously, expecting her to beat him up. He offered to help her up, but ignored it and got up on his own.

"It better not happen again." The girl said annoyed. "So, who are you supposed to be? I've never seen you before, not that I care."

"I-I'm Nagito Ishikawa, nice to meet you." He said.

"Saya Takagi." She answered. She walked past him.

"Again, I'm really sorry for running into, Takagi-san." He said.

"Enough. You already apologized once. Doing it again will just annoy me." She said, still walking away.

After he visited the faculty office to find out what class he was in, he headed there immediately.

As soon as he entered the classroom, he saw a familiar face. It was that Takagi girl he bumped into a little while ago.

"Introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said.

"I'm Nagito Ishikawa, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we can become friends." He said while bowing. He said that he hoped he would make friends to everyone, but he wasn't counting on it. He never made any friends. That's why he was shy and akward around other people.

"You need a seat. Let's see, you can sit next to Takagi." She pointed to the empty seat next to Takagi. He nodded and went to his seat.

"U-Um, we meet again. H-Hello, Takagi-san." He greeted nervously.

"Of all the people to sit next to me, why did it have to be you?" She asked, practically facepalming.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said in a sad tone.

"There you apologizing again. You're so annoying." Takagi said.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up." She ordered.

"O-Okay." He replied nervously.

_He may be a dork like that Hirono guy, but I guess he's pretty cute. _Takagi thought to herself. She then blushed at her own thoughts. _W-Wait! Why the hell am I saying that about a guy I just met?! He's an asshole who ran into me!_

_Way to make a first impression. I run into a girl and now she hates me. _He thought to himself.

Chapter 1 end

**A/N: Well, that's Ch. 1. I decided to start the story a few days before Z-day so I could introduce Nagito to the other HSOTD characters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**3 days before Z-day**

Today was a normal school day for Nagito. He said good morning to Takagi, the first person he met here, and surprisingly, she said it back. He had heard other students saying she was the biggest bitch in school, but he didn't think of her that way. After all, she was the first girl to ever look in his direction. Sure, she had a smart mouth, and was an arrogant know-it-all, but wasn't a bad person.

It was lunch time. Nagito was done eating his food and was headed to the restroom. As he headed inside, he heard groaning from an open stall. The person sounded as if he was in pain, and decided to check on him. In the stall, he a saw a boy lying on the ground by the toilet. He was chubby, he had shoulder length black hair and glasses. He looked beat up and wet. Nagito had been situations like this before.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He asked, hoping he was still breathing.

"I-I'm okay, this happens all the time..." The other boy groaned.

"Here, I'll take you to the infirmary." Nagito said, helping him up.

"Y-You're helping me?" The other boy asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, this has happened to me, too." Nagito replied.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Nagito Ishikawa, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kohta Hirano, nice to meet you, too."

"You want me to help you over there, Kohta?" Nagito asked.

"If it's not too much trouble." Kohta replied.

"Not at all." Nagito said.

Kohta pointed the way to the infirmary and Nagito helped him get all the way there.

They arrived at the infirmary and Nagito opened one of the doors.

"Excuse me, nurse, but this guy need help." Nagito said.

"Okey dokey, what do you need help with?" The nurse said. The chair she was in rotated 180 degress to reveal a woman. She was in her early to mid twenties, she had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and...gargantuan sized boobs. She then suddenly had a surprised look on her face.

"Nagi?" She asked.

"Shizuka?" Nagito said, letting go of Kohta.

"Nagi!" She exclaimed, jumping at him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I-I'm glad to see you..." He stammered before he was muffled by Shizuka's massive bust.

"Do you two know each other?" Kohta asked them.

"We're cousins." She said, still burying Nagito's face in her chest.

"Uh, I think he's suffocating." Kohta pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." She said, letting go of him.

"S-She's right. We are." He said, trying to regain his breath.

Believe it or not, he was with one part of his family that showed him love. The Marikawa family. Shizuka's mother was Nagito's mother's older sister. He was only with them briefly, but they never abused or were mean to him. In fact, whenever he got hurt in elementary school, Shizuka would tend to his wounds. He was with them for three months until custody over him was handed over to other relatives, who abused and neglected him.

"Come here, Kohta, I'll take care of your wounds." She said.

"So, how have you been, little cousin?" She asked while tending to Kohta's wounds.

"I've been through the same thing as usual, being abused by family members and beat up by bullies. I wish I could've stayed with you, Aunt Noriko, and Uncle Shunshui." He said sadly.

_Geez, this guy's been through a lot more crap than I ever had. _Kohta thought to himself.

It always made Shizuka sad that everyone was so cruel to Nagito. He was a nice person who wouldn't harm a fly. When she first saw him, she thought he was so cute, it made her want to take care of him.

"I've heard about what you went through. I'm so sorry, Nagi." She said softly.

"It's not your fault, Shizuka."

"I know, but still..." She trailed off.

They then heard the bell ring.

"Oh crap! Sorry, but I gotta get to class." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you later, little cousin." She said.

"See ya." He said to both of them.

Just as Nagito was about to walk home, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Oh hey, Kohta, what's up?" He said.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out." Kohta said.

"You didn't have to thank me in the first place." Nagito said with a smile.

"Miss Shizuka was right about you, you really are a nice guy." Kohta said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Do you think we can be friends? I really don't have any friends here." Kohta requested.

This made Nagito's eyes widened. "Y-You want to be friends with me?" He asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Kohta asked.

"No, of course not, buddy?" Nagito said with a bright smile. Kohta smiled brightly as well. They then shook hands.

"Let's go to the arcade that's near by. I bet you can't beat me in Mortal Kombat." Kohta said.

"You're on." Nagito replied confidently.

They both then went to the arcade together.

Chapter 2 end

**A/N: I bet you didn't expect that Nagito and Shizuka would be related, huh? This was something that wasn't in the original version of this story. I just figured I should have him related to one of the main characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. By the way, I'm starting up a poll. The pole will be which girl should Nagito be shipped with. It can be with any of the girls except Saeko because I'm shipping her with Takashi. The one I get the most votes will be shipped with Nagito. You'll find the link for the poll in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3 of Immune in the Zombacalypse. After I put chapter 2 out, I started a poll to see which girl you wanted to ship Nagito with. The most voted is Takagi and Shizuka is second. 0 Votes for Rei. No love for Rei? Why doesn't anyone like her? D: Anyway, the poll will still be open for the next couple of chapters. Let's get on with the story.**

**2 days before Z-day**

When Nagito woke up this morning and got dressed for school, he heard the doorbell ringing. He opened it to see Shizuka's smiling face. "Good morning, little cousin!" She greeted him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning, Shizuka." Nagito said, returning the hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my favorite little cousin?" She asked with a cute, pouty face, which made Nagito blush.

"I-I never said that. You're always welcome here." He replied.

"(giggle) You're so cute when you react that way." The busty nurse said. "Anyway, I'd thought you might want a ride to school. We're both going there, after all." She offered.

"Is it okay?" Nagito asked.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for my little cousin!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay, thanks." He said with a smile of his own. Nagito locked his door and got in the passenger seat beside Shizuka. It was a really, really, really small car.

After the short ride to school, the cousins parted ways.

While Nagito was walking to his classroom he saw a certain pink haired girl waiting for him.

"Good morning, Takagi." Nagito greeted her.

"Oh, it's you. You always keep talking to me. You ever consider you might be bothering someone?" She said with her usual bitchy attitude, which Nagito didn't mind it because he knew she was a good person deep down.

"Were you here waiting for me?" He asked.

"W-What? H-How the fuck did you come to that conclusion?!" She stammered, blushing with embarrassment. "A-Anyway, I'm going to class. Get your ass moving if you don't want to be late." She said, walking to the classroom and Nagito followed suit.

During lunchtime, Nagito asked his new friend Kohta to have lunch with him since he made to much to eat by himself on the roof. Kohta was amazed by the food he made and ate all of it. They still had some time left so they battled each in Pokemon on their 3DS's.

Since lunchtime was going to end in five minutes, they both decided to return to their classrooms. As soon as they got downstairs from the roof, a bunch of bullies surrounded them.

"Where do you think you dorks are going?" The jockstrap bully said.

"W-We're just going back to our classes." Nagito answered nervously.

"Before you that, you'd better pay us a toll." The skinny bully said.

"I don't have any money." Kohta said.

"You don't? Then you gotta pay the consequences!" Jockstrap exclaimed, punching Kohta in the gut, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Kohta!"

"Well, what about you, lady pants?" Jockstrap said, grabbing Nagito by his ponytail.

"You'll let them go if you know what's good for you!" A voiced yelled. They all turned their heads to see a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. She was carrying a wooden sword.

"Shit, it's Busujima! Let's get out of here!" Jockstrap said running away with his two toadies.

"Are you two all right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Kohta stammered.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thank you for saving us." Nagito said while bowing.

"There's no need to thank me." She said, turning around. Before she could walk away, Nagito stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked.

"Saeko Busujima." She replied.

"I'm Nagito Ishikawa, and I'm going to return the favor someday." He said, earning a small chuckle from Busujima.

"Then I'll hold you to that." She said with an amused smile and walked away.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary, Kohta?" Nagito asked, concerned for his friend.

"N-No, I'm okay, we need to get to class. We're already late as it is." Kohta replied.

"Oh crap! You're right! Let's go!" He exclaimed, and they both rushed back to their classrooms.

Chapter 3 end

**A/N: Z-day is just around the corner. Next time, Nagito meets, Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi.**


End file.
